So this is Love?
by stevenhydesgirl
Summary: hi everyone, this is my first T70S fic. basically its a jackiehyde story but don't frant the others are in it too :) . hope you like it, please R
1. chapter's 1&2: must be a full moon out

Disclaimer: I don't own jack squat, this is just a fanfic based on a tv show so don't sue me 'cause I have no money.  
  
Summary: well it's a j/h story but other then that you'll just have to read and find out now won't you? ( . oh and btw chapters 1&2 are both written below separate of course, I'm aiming to have 3&4 up tommorrow night ok?  
  
Chapter # 1:  
  
*in the Forman's basement*  
  
" oh my god Michael what were you thinking wearing those pants out in public?".  
  
" I know, I look hott in them don't I Jackie?, Fez gave them to me. He said they accent my butt really nicely!".  
  
the gang stares at their foreign friend oddly," oh sure when you say it, it sounds gay Kelso".  
  
Kelso pause for a second as if confused,"...whatever, the point is that I look hott you guys!. Not that I already wasn't, but now I'm like ten times hotter!".  
  
" yeah if your starring in an old western cowboy movie".  
  
at that the whole gang laughs in agreement with Hyde's comment to which Fez adds," ooooh burn!".  
  
Kelso then snatches his prized bag of candy in return," oh you all laugh now, but wait and see whose gonna be laughing when I score with a hott chick!".  
  
" Kelso, I don't think Eric's sister really counts".  
  
" Donna ewww!, don't remind me!".  
  
laughing jackie takes a sip of her drink," nice burn Donna, I didn't know you had it in you".  
  
pause  
  
" oie nooo, my beloved bag of candy," Fez pouts sitting in the corner of the couch,"...you bastard".  
  
" Fez relax man you can have it back, there's nothing good in it anyway...ahh!. Hyde what'd you do that for?!".  
  
Smiling Hyde leans back in his seat next to Jackie again," for taking it in the first place".  
  
" yeah man, you know he'll just whine until he gets it back".  
  
" no I won't, that's is you Eric my friend. Here I'll prove it, 'oh eww!, Kelso that's my sister your talking about!'- you see?".  
  
" oooh yeahha!, burn baby!".  
  
frowning at Kelso, Eric frogs him on the arm," ah dammit Eric, first hyde now you!".  
  
" that's because you're a dumbass kelso and dumbasses' get frogged here"...-  
  
*still in the Forman's basement: the gangs playing truth or dare*  
  
it's Fez's turn: " alright donna, I dare you to kiss....Kelso".  
  
" oh yes!, I'm so up for that!".  
  
wrinkling her nose in disgust Donna looks from Kelso to Fez," that is harsh Fez".  
  
" ah, I know...payback is a bitch Donna".  
  
reluctantly Donna gives Kelso a quick kiss," alright fine, Fez truth or dare?".  
  
" I will go with dare Donna, give it your best shot".  
  
smirking Donna exchanges a glance at Eric who nods," Fez I dare you to kiss Kelso also!".  
  
shaking his head in objection Kelso jump jumps up," oh no!, I'm not gonna be kissed by a guy. There's no way!".  
  
" oh shut up and lets get it over with".  
  
" oh man that was priceless Donna", heckles Hyde as he and the others crack up in laughter.  
  
" that was horrible, you are evil Donna", says Fez as he frowns and adds," no more candy for you".  
  
" hey so when's your first date you two?", jokes Hyde as he grins.  
  
" yeah, very funny Hyde!. Well its my turn now and I pick you, truth or dare?"  
  
pause  
  
after thinking for a minute Hyde shrugs," what the hell, I pick dare".  
  
" alright, then I dare you to kiss Jackie".  
  
" ooh, things just got good!", Eric squels excitedly, snickering as he points at Hyde as if to say 'ha ha!'  
  
at the sound of her name Jackie's head shoots up from the magazine she's reading," what?!, I'm not kissing Steven!. I'm not even playing!".  
  
" yeah, you can't do that Kelso!. That doesn't count".  
  
" oooh yes he can Hyde", informs Fez matter of factly, smiling," you have to kiss Jackie".  
  
" yeah...alright, atleast I don't have to kiss a guy".  
  
leaning over toward Jackie, Hyde kisses her softly on the lips; his tongue grazing the inside of her mouth before pulling back from her," there happy Kelso?, I don't wanna play this game anymore".  
  
gasping to herself Jackie glances over at Hyde , looking into his eyes through his shades...--  
  
chapter # 2  
  
*At the Hub: Hyde runs into Jackie there alone*  
  
" hey, yeah excuse me waiter? Can I have another french vanilla?".  
  
" isn't that like your fifth one already?".  
  
finishing the last of her drink Jackie sets her cup down, staring up at the waiter," excuse me?, your a waiter your suppose to wait on me not ask questions!, Do I have to get a manager out here?".  
  
" nnno, no!. I'll be right back with your drink".  
  
" wow Burkhart, what'd you do to scare him off like that?. Ask him on a date?".  
  
at the sound of a familiar voice Jackie turns her head to see Hyde walking up towards her, out of no where she starts to feel uncomfortable but ignores it," ok normally I would have a quip in return Steven but I'm not in the mood, so if you've come to argue then I'll see ya around".  
  
following Jackie outside Hyde steps in front of her," its not...where are you going?".  
  
sipping at her hot drink Jackie sighs looking up at Hyde," well there's nobody to hangout with 'cause their all busy...even Fez, so I'm going home. Why do you care anyway Steven?".  
  
" I don't care but I'm bored and wanna hangout. Besides its snowing, you can't walk home in this so what do you say?, wanna kill some time?".  
  
" Steven Hyde are you asking me to hangout?...is that concern your showing toward me??.....you must be bored".  
  
" and you must wanna walk home".  
  
" not in this cold, Steven wait up," Jackie calls after him, speeding up her pace to catch up with Hyde," so what do you wanna do?".  
  
" I don't know whatever. I was just gonna go for a drive".  
  
" sounds good, ooooh Steven isn't all this snow wonderful?", cooes Jackie as she climbs in the passenger side of Hyde's car," in the winter time when I was little my dad would take us to the mountains, we have a cabin there and the snow covered scenery was beautiful".  
  
" really?, when I was little my parents took me to bars".  
  
pause  
  
" yeah somehow that doesn't sound the same Steven...where are we going?".  
  
glancing over at Jackie, Hyde takes a swig of his drink," to point place hill".  
  
" ooooh...wait that's where Michael took me when we'd go to makeout, Steven your not planning to try and makeout with me are you?".  
  
" Jackie please I just ate for god sake," Hyde says in response, shuddering in disgust," one kiss was disgusting enough for me".  
  
" oh like it was a real pleasure for me either Steven?, and now that you bring it up why'd you slide your tongue in my mouth?".  
  
taking a second to think Hyde pauses before turning toward Jackie slightly," I did that?, must have been by force of habit. I always do that when I kiss a girl, so don't go thinking it meant something".  
  
" don't worry I wasn't and ewww".  
  
" what are you doing?", Hyde asks as Jackie tugs at his coat," lay off the merchandise".  
  
shivering Jackie rubs her arms as she shudders," Steven I'm cold be a gentlemen and let me have your coat".  
  
" ok first of all no, second of all I'm not a gentlemen so no again".  
  
shrugging her agreement Jackie scoots toward Hyde placing his arm around her for warmth," no disagreeing with you there".  
  
sighing at her Hyde cocks an eye brow at Jackie," comfty much Jackie?".  
  
" actually yeah Steven, thanks".  
  
hugging Jackie close to him Hyde can't help but think of how nice it feels, willing the thought out of his head he frowns," yeah well don't get used to this once in a blue moon moment of niceness, and if you tell anybody...I'll deny it...Jackie?".  
  
Noticing that Jackie's fallen asleep against him Hyde grumbles to himself," great this is just what I need".- -  
  
*back at the Forman's place: Hyde's room*  
  
carrying Jackie into his room Hyde shuts the door behind him, laying her sleeping form on his bed he places his coat over her," man for a girl your really light".  
  
sitting on the edge of his bed Hyde watches Jackie sleep for acouple of minutes, brushing a piece of hair from her face- his hand rubbing against her cheek as he gets up and leaves his room.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------- * Forman's basement: the gangs all there*  
  
Hyde walks out of his room quietly shutting the door behind him and heads to the freezer when he notices the gang," hey Eric, we have anymore ice pops man?".  
  
" hey hey!, the hermet comes out of his shell. Welcome back to us Hyde!".  
  
sighing Hyde frogs Kelso on the arm as he sits down," first of all I'm not a hermet and second keep it down will you?".  
  
" ah!, gees man I was just joking what was that for? Its barely eight Forman's parents aren't sleeping and even if they were we're in the basement so why do I have to keep it down?".  
  
" maybe he just doesn't wanna hear your mouth like the rest of us".  
  
pausing for a second to think Kelso shakes his head," nah that can't be it you guys, that's just silly talk".  
  
rolling her eyes at Kelso, Donna turns her attention to Hyde," so why are we keeping it 'hush hush' anyway?".  
  
" because Jackie's conked out on my bed sleeping, we hung out today at point place hill".  
  
" oooh...wait that's where Eric and I go to makeout, you two didn't...".  
  
" eww Donna nooo!", Eric interrupts before she can finish," god the mental images are scary!".  
  
frogging Eric in the arm Fez sits up straight with interest," shut up Eric!, don't listen to him Hyde go on my friend. By the way I'm very jealious.....you lucky bastard".  
  
" whoa whoa!, Hyde you madeout with my girlfriend?!".  
  
finishing his ice pop Hyde takes off his sunglasses and looks at Kelso," no you idiot its Jackie for god sake!, and how many times do you have to be reminded?...she's not your girlfriend anymore".  
  
" well maybe not just yet but I have a plan to her back, oohooo you just wait and see".  
  
" oh man that was a sucky story you could have atleast lied and gave us the juicy details...we're your friends!".  
  
as the rest of the gang stares at their foreign friend strangely Hyde just shrugs his shoulders," sorry Fez, next time I do makeout with a girl you'll be the first to know man".  
  
" really?, well in that case I forgive you. Hey look whose up everyone!".  
  
turning around in his seat Hyde watches as Jackie walks out of his bedroom and grumbles," have a nice nap?, thanks for falling asleep against me".  
  
ignoring the sarcasm in Hyde's voice Jackie calapses down next to him and yawns, his coat around her shoulders," very much indeed Steven and your welcome".  
  
" so what'd you do today Jackie?, besides hangout with Hyde I mean?".  
  
" went to the Hub to hang out and had six cups of coffee, a donut and a sugar cookie".  
  
" wow!, and that tired you how exactly?", Eric asks as he munches on his popcorn.  
  
" when I'm bored I get tired and when that happens I nap Eric, Michael that color doesn't look good on you at all".  
  
looking down at his shirt Kelso shakes his head at Jackie," I don't know what your talking about but I look hott!, Donna even said so".  
  
sighing when everyone looks at her Donna just rolls her eyes," what?, I just said it to shut him up".  
  
Kelso gasps when he hears this," ooooh whatever Donna, what would you know about fashion anyway?...lumber jack!. That's right I said it!".- -  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok there are the first to chapters, I hope you guys r&r to this fanfic. Your opinions are very welcomed! (, Chapters 3&4 will be up tommorrow night. Happy reading! ( 


	2. chapter's 3&4: dammit the white craps fa...

First of all I would just like that thank Rose13 for being my first T70S fanfic reviewer ever!, I wasn't sure if anyone would actually read it let alone like it! So you're a real kick ass person to me right now rose13 ( lol. Without further ado here are chapter's 3&4 you guys!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm just a poor white girl trying to write a fanfic people.....please don't sue me!  
  
Chapter # 3  
  
*Forman's basement later on that night after everyone's left and its just Jackie and Hyde *  
  
" Steven?".  
  
" yeah Jackie?", asks Hyde as he flips through the tv channels.  
  
" thanks for letting me stay the night down here with you".  
  
" I didn't let you stay down here, you have to because you live too far to walk and my car wouldn't start Jackie".  
  
nodding her head in agreement Jackie moves from her seat on the couch to the love seat where Hyde always sits and is now," fair enough, then thanks for letting me borrow a pair of clothes for pajamas atleast".  
  
glancing over at Jackie with a sigh Hyde shakes his head," so yeah Jackie what do you think your doing?".  
  
" isn't it obvious?, I'm watching tv with you Steven...duh".  
  
" I know that genius I meant what are you doing sitting in my seat with me?...its my seat Jackie".  
  
taking her gaze off of the tv finally Jackie looks up at Hyde," sorry I didn't see your name on it I musta missed....can I please sit here with you?, I'm cold again Steven".  
  
reluctantly Hyde places his arms around Jackie hugging her to him," fine but don't think I'm gonna be nice to you ever again after tonight".  
  
" I don't expect you to be Steven, ooooh I love this show can we watch it?".  
  
" Jackie this is where I draw the line, I refuse to watch wheel of fortune".  
  
placing her hand over his excitedly Jackie turns toward Hyde slightly," come on please can we watch it Steven?, I love trying to solve the puzzles and I never got to watch it because I was always doing something with Michael when it was on earlier".  
  
staring into Jackie's soft brown eyes Hyde can feel himself starting to cave in," yeah, if it'll keep you from whining then yes".  
  
" thank you thank you thank you!, you're the best Steven Hyde".  
  
" I am not and if you say thank you to me one more time I'm gonna change the channel Jackie I mean it".  
  
Jackie smiles up at Hyde as if thanking him silently, her hand still over his," ok deal Steven".- -  
  
*Two hours later: Still in the basement with Jackie and Hyde*  
  
looking over at Hyde when he turns off the tv Jackie frowns," hey what'd you do that for?".  
  
standing up from his seat with Jackie, Hyde stretched," I'm going to bed I'm tired".  
  
" its just as well I guess, I'm tired too Steven".  
  
" and just where do you think your going?" hugging herself Jackie glances up at Hyde," to sleep in your room with you".  
  
shaking his head at Jackie, Hyde points to the couch," I don't think so Jackie your sleeping on the couch".  
  
" but I'll freeze out here on the couch and its warm in your room Steven".  
  
" what do I care if you freeze Jackie?, good night".  
  
" yeah but Steven...", Jackie stops herself in mid-sentence realizing she won't be able to change his mind she lowers her gaze and sits on the couch," good night Steven".  
  
* * * * *  
* * * *  
  
*Twenty minutes later: Hyde's room*  
  
having waited almost a half hour and thinking Hyde is asleep Jackie tip toes toward his bedroom door and opens it slightly to see if he's awake, sighing in relief when she doesn't think that he is," thank god, warmth", she whispers to herself.  
  
feeling someone climb into bed with him Hyde rolls onto his side only to see Jackie crawling into bed with him," Jackie I thought I said that you were to sleep on the couch?".  
  
" you did but its too cold Steven couldn't I just sleep in here?", I'll even take the sleeping bag and sleep on the floor if you don't want me in your bed".  
  
" no its fine Jackie, to be completely honest- and I don't know why- I was about two minutes away from coming out to get you because I felt bad".  
  
" I bet I know why you felt bad Steven," smiles Jackie as she crawls over hyde to lay by the wall," could it be that deep down behind your whole 'zen' personality lyes a heart that despite belief really does care about his friends?".  
  
giving Jackie some cover as he glances over at her Hyde frowns," hey watch it or you will be sleeping on the floor".  
  
" ok I take it back you don't care about your friends Steven".  
  
" that's more like it".  
  
" wanna know how cold it was in the basement Steven?".  
  
" how cold was it Jackie?".  
  
placing her hand on Hyde's, Jackie can feel herself rolling toward him slowly," this cold steven...I think that your bed is uneven. I keep sliding toward you".  
  
staring at her hand over his Hyde looks into Jackie's eyes," you noticed that also I guess?".  
  
" yeah, hey Steven do you mind if I sleep close to you?. I give up on trying to sleep up against the wall".  
  
" whatever just don't get to use to this Jackie 'cause after tonight I'm not gonna be 'nice Hyde' to you anymore ok".  
  
resting beside Hyde, Jackie rolls her eyes as she plays with a piece if string on his t-shirt," ok I promise we'll both go back to hating eachother Steven".  
  
not knowing what he's doing or why he's doing it Hyde slips his arms around Jackie's waist and pulls her close to him," good because a guy can only fake being nice for so long".  
  
" oh you poor thing I feel for you Steven Hyde really I do".  
  
" you should its difficult being nice...especially to you Jackie".  
  
Jackie is about to protest her response when Hyde shuts her up by kissing her," Steven Hyde what do you.....".  
  
" I don't know it just felt like the right thing to do".  
  
" no argument there".  
  
" good glad we can agree on something".  
  
-oh my god Steven and I are kissing...Steven Hyde is kissing me and we're making out!. This can't be happening!- grabbing Hyde by his shirt collar Jackie pulls him slightly ontop of her, deepening the kiss," steven what are we doing?".  
  
" I don't know but I don't want it to stop", admits Hyde as he strokes Jackie's cheek, slidding his tongue through her mouth as they kiss.  
  
" I know me either Steven"  
  
" we seem to be agreeing on a lot of things tonight Jackie".  
  
running her hand up underneith his shirt Jackie rubs Hyde's bare chest gently," that we do hu Steven?".  
  
shuddering at her touch Hyde kisses down Jackie's neck nuzzling his face into her skin," must be a full moon out tonight or something".  
  
" or we've just suddenly realized how attracted we are to eachother Steven".  
  
" or that too...dammit I hate Kelso even more now!".- -  
  
chapter # 4  
  
*Forman's basement the next morning: its just Hyde and Jackie first but the others join soon enough...*  
  
" wanna know what I don't get Steven?".  
  
" what don't you get Jackie?".  
  
sitting in Hyde's arms Jackie munches on some of the breakfast he brought downstairs," how it is that after all of these years Bugs and Daffy are still arguing over whether its rabbit or duck season, I mean really does it matter which hunting season it is?".  
  
smiling Hyde takes Jackie's hand in his and squeezes it," only you would think about that jackie".  
  
" its Saturday morning and still snowing out Steven, I'm bored with no chance of going home soon. What else am I suppose to think about?".  
  
" it just so happens that I know something that we could do to save ourselves from boredom Jackie".  
  
grinning Jackie leans up to kiss Hyde sweetly," I like that idea very much, your so smart Steven".  
  
" well I try to be", smirks Hyde as he runs his hands up and down Jackie's arms slowly.  
  
" the guys are gonna flip when they see us like this you know, Kelso will most likely faint...or Eric".  
  
" Kelso's a drama queen we've known that already and since when do you care what the other's think?, you never did when they questioned you about taking Kelso back for the millionth time".  
  
nodding her agreement Jackie sits on Hyde's lap with his arms around her," I don't care, that's was just my way of hinting to see if you did though Steven".".  
  
resting his chin against Jackie's should Hyde rubs his cheek against hers, shrugging his shoulders," why should I care what they think?, I don't even know what last night or even this means..but I'd like to let it work itself out and see what happens".  
  
" me too Steven I agree..your stubbled face tickles".  
  
" yeah?, it took me a month to get it this way".  
  
smirking up at him Jackie hugs Hyde's arms around her snugly," I've gotta say the scruffy look really works for you, but I think you look more sexy shaved though Steven".  
  
" don't push it 'cause I refuse to shave for you or anybody else for that matter Jackie," Hyde grumbles as he sits upright," wanna go check how much more snow has fallen since we last checked last night?".  
  
" works for me Steven, still have the measuring tape?".  
  
" yep its right here Jackie".  
  
pulling on her boots and gloves Jackie waits for Hyde to do the same before hugging his waist lightly as they walk outside the basement door," wow look at how much deeper it got Steven".  
  
measuring tape in hand Hyde looks for the steapest amount of snow and places it in," its close to four and a half feet".  
  
" wow that's like two and a half feet in one night Steven".  
  
" yeah I know it hasn't snowed like this in....well forever".  
  
nodding her agreement Jackie turns and faces Hyde," isn't all the snow just beautiful Steven?".  
  
slipping a snow ball down Jackie's shirt and patting her on the back Hyde grins," yeah...god I love winter".  
  
" ah ah ah!, holy crap that is cold!...Steven you are soooo dead for that!".  
  
" oh man I change my mind 'cause that was priceless".  
  
bear hugging Hyde, Jackie knocks the two of them down into a small pile of snow," one more stunt like that and next time I'll put a snowball down your sweat pants Steven".  
  
smirking as he stands up and shakes himself off Hyde helps Jackie up," deal ok Jackie?, we're both even now. Come on lets go inside," he smiles kissing her as they walk back into the basement.  
  
" hey you two..whoa".  
  
" oh my god...Hyde and Jackie are kissing!, has the world gone completely mad?. Its like the twilight zone, up is down...right is wrong. Oh dear god why?!".  
  
his arms still around Jackie's waist Hyde can't help but laugh alittle," wow you were right Jackie, Kelso would faint...hey Erica quit rambling like a crazy man".  
  
shaking his head in disbelief Eric stares at Hyde with a shocked look," oh I'm sorry you'll have to excuse my heart attack over seeing you kissing Jackie..dammit Hyde are you trying to kill me!?".  
  
" Eric breath in and out, I think this is great..what is 'this' exactly?".  
  
" don't know haven't really thought that far ahead yet but I'd like to let things work themselves out and see what happens".  
  
nodding her head at what Hyde's just said donna sits back down on the couch," I think that's great hyde, whatever makes you happy".  
  
sighing as she kneels down beside a unconscious Kelso, Jackie shakes him gently," Michael your such a drama queen wake up!".  
  
" Jackie oh thank god your not gonna believe the horrible nightmare I just had, I dreamt that you and Hyde were kissing. Isn't that a crazy dream?".  
  
dusting the rest of the snow off of her Jackie avoids meeting Kelso's gaze," not so much Michael no, you weren't dreaming that. We re really were kissing".  
  
pausing to take in what Jackie just told him Kelso pinches himself," ah!, ok nope I'm not still unconscious...Jackie how am I suppose to react to this?. 'Cause I am both shocked and outraged...at the same time!".  
  
" ok Michael what's it to you who I kiss and don't kiss?, we aren't together anymore and haven't been for almost two months now".  
  
picking himself up from the floor Kelso takes two steps toward Jackie who in return backs away one," maybe not right now we aren't but that's the reason why I came here though, to fix what I have wronged between us".  
  
there's a glint of jealiousy and hurt in Hyde's eyes as he puts his sunglasses on and watches Kelso kiss Jackie from behind them," well you've gotta be an idiot to not have seen that was coming, if you'll excuse me I'll be in my room banging my head against the wall for being such a dumbass".  
  
" oooh I don't think that's such a good idea Hyde my friend, wouldn't that just cause you brain damage?. Stupidity isn't the way to go".  
  
" no fez that's where your wrong because apparently it is if Jackie keeps on taking Kelso back".- -  
  
*Hyde's bedroom: Hyde's staring at the ceiling when there's a knock*  
  
laying on his bed Hyde tosses a tennis ball into the air and catches it when there's a knock on his door," for god sake Forman you almost made me drop the tennis ball, I should kick your ass...what do you want?".  
  
opening the door slowly Jackie walks in and closes it behind her before crawling onto Hyde's bed with him," its not eric...just me Steven, still wanna kick my ass?".  
  
" aren't you suppose to be off someplace making up for the last two months you and Kelso have spent apart?".  
  
"...yeah somehow that doesn't sound so appealing anymore Steven, I'd rather be here with you tossing tennis balls into the air".  
  
taking off his sunglasses again Hyde looks over at Jackie," so what are you trying to get at Jackie?".  
  
resting her head on Hyde's shoulder Jackie stares up at the ceiling with him," I'm not going back to Kelso again this time Steven, I promised myself I wouldn't and this time I meant it...I wanna where this will lead us to".  
  
" and here I thought you would never make that promise and actually keep it".  
  
" hey people change and grow up you know Steven, and you may not think so but I have matured".  
  
sitting up with Jackie in his arms Hyde leans back against the wall," nah I thought you matured, just didn't believe it was possible until now".  
  
Jackie tilts her head up to give Hyde a kiss," oh well gee thanks Steven Hyde...I'm just tired of going back to someone who cheats on me, tired of the heart ache I receive each time I do".  
  
" I know Jackie...you really have matured and I admire you for it, ever tell a single soul that I said that though I'll completely deny it of course".  
  
" ok ok Steven sheesh. It'll be our little secret...so you really admire me?".  
  
sighing to himself Steven shakes his head, your not gonna let it go now are you?, I knew I should of just kept my mouth shut".- -  
  
ok that concludes chapters 3&4, I have written 5&6 on paper yet but I'm gonna try to have them by tomorrow night so I can post them. So enjoy and please give your opinions if you want I'd love them! ( 


	3. chapter's 5&6: laying it on the line

Hey you guys I know its been acouple days since I've update but that's cause I like to put chapter's up by two's now for some reason, not sure why. I would like to thank everyone who has r&r-ed my fic so far, I really appreciate the feed back. I would especially like to thank hyde_lover for telling me about her fic, 'cause I think its really good so far. And I would like to thank jwordofmouthbabe57 for pointing out something to me, when I started this fic , I probably should of mentioned that I was completely making up the j/h storyline and not following by how things went down on the show and putting my own words to it...this is mostly due to the fact that I don't really know how j/h got started cause I just watching the show again like last month and they're re-runs of I think early/mid season five. Sorry if I confused anyone else by not mentioning this right off. Well without further babbling here is chapter's 5&6, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: yeah, I still don't own anything so please don't sue me  
  
Chapter # 5  
  
* Forman's basement, the gangs still there*  
  
An hour later:  
  
poking his head out to see who's there, Hyde leads Jackie out of his room and they sit down," hey what are we watching?"  
  
" morning cartoons still Hyde, nothing else to watch on a Saturday ".  
  
" yeah...man that yoggy bear is a real tricky one, taking those picnic baskets from all those unsuspecting people", comments Fez who then clutches his prized bag of candy to him," I've got my eye on all of you...sneaky bastards".  
  
" Fez no one's gonna take your candy. But have you considered a ten step program for your obsession?".  
  
" oh Donna now that's just silly talk, so what if I can't stand to be apart from or without a scrumptious bag of candy, get alittle protective of it and sometimes have dreams about it every once in a while...oh who am I kidding I am obsessed!".  
  
shaking her head as the rest of the gang stares at their foreign friend, Jackie looks at Eric,"..where'd Michael go Eric?".  
  
popping a piece of popcorn into his mouth Eric shrugs," don't know, he said he had to go somewhere and think and that he'd be back".  
  
" wow Jackie you got kelso to think, there's a first timer".  
  
" yeah I hope your happy Jackie 'cause a thinking Kelso is never a good thing".  
  
grabbing an ice pop from the freezer Fez nods his head," the idea of a thinking Kelso is scary...and yet vaguely funny".  
  
shifting in her seat with Hyde, Jackie just lowers her gaze," Michael's stupidity is no longer my problem Eric so forget I even asked, I'm gonna head off now Steven. It's clear I'm not welcome here".  
  
" Jackie your not walking home, I told you that already so if you don't sit back down then I'm gonna kick Forman's ass for opening his mouth".  
  
" ooooh Jackie don't sit don't I wanna see Hyde kick Eric's ass, this could be funny".  
  
frogging Fez in the arm Eric finishes his drink," your right Jackie I'm sorry, Kelso's stupidity isn't your fault. I'm just alittle weirder out by seeing Hyde and you kiss still, your always welcome here. And don't worry I told my parents how your unable to get home and their ok with you sleeping on the couch down here".  
  
smiling at her friend Jackie resumes her spot on the love seat laying against Hyde," glad to hear I'm really apart of the 'basement gang' Eric, never thought I was".  
  
" yeah well your annoying antics are what keeps this gang from being boring Jackie".  
  
" I know...you guys wouldn't have any fun without me Eric, and trust me your not the only one weirded out by Steven and I. I still am too...alot".  
  
frowning at Jackie's comment Hyde crosses his arms across his chest," uh I'm right here you know".  
  
patting him on the arm Jackie stares up at Hyde," Steven I'm weirded out in a good way, don't get all offensive".  
  
" I'm not getting offensive just letting you know that...I am right here Jackie". - -  
  
* Still in the basement, Kelso comes back from his walk*  
  
the gangs all watching tv when the door at the top of the stairs slams open and Kelso enters," oh my god!, Fez my foreign friend guess what I just bought for us?".  
  
jumping up in excitement, Fez in return says," a hooker?...oh Kelso you shouldn't have".  
  
"...no even better man, I was walking past the candy store and they had poprocks in the window!".  
  
" alright!, I'm so giddy with joy Kelso...wait what the hell are poprocks?".  
  
sitting up in his seat Eric looks over at Fez," you don't know what poprocks are?..alright since you're a foriegner Fez I'm gonna let that slide, Donna do you wanna take it from here?".  
  
rubbing an upset Eric's shoulder Donna rolls her eyes," Eric remember deep relaxing breathes...don't mind him Fez, he's a drama queen today. Poprocks are candy that pops in your mouth".  
  
" ooooh I am all tingling with anticipation now, let me try this lushious candy!".  
  
" yeah sure alright, knock yourself out buddy...Jackie".  
  
biting on her bottom lip Jackie moves out of Hyde's arms, sitting up next to him," hey Michael".  
  
"..why'd it suddenly get quiet?".  
  
" I don't know but its kinda creepy Donna".  
  
" yeah your telling me", agree's Donna as she sips at her drink," quick say something".  
  
" sooo Kelso how went the thinking man?", asks Eric for the heck of it as donna frogs him in the arm," ah!, what?. You said to say something Donna!".  
  
" not that though you dumbass!".  
  
" ok now your starting to sound like Red honey".  
  
" nah its ok donna it went well actually, I cleared my thoughts and realized that Jackie is just using Hyde to get me jealous...well its not gonna work", informs Kelso matter of factly as he smirks," that's right I'm wise to your little scheme-I cheat on you so in return you makeout with Hyde- I think its safe to say we're even now".  
  
frowning at this Hyde now faces Jackie completely," is that the reason you kissed back last night?".  
  
crossing her arms across her chest Jackie glares at Hyde before getting up," no!, Steven I kissed you back last night because I felt whatever it is that you felt that made you lock lips with me out of nowhere in the first place!. If you don't get that by now then you don't get me at all".  
  
" whoa...whoa!, you kissed her first Hyde?. You back stabbing asshole!".  
  
" Kelso shut up 'cause no one here is gonna stop Hyde when he kicks your ass, we'll let him...and then point and laugh".- -  
  
* Forman's basement, after Jackie stalked into Hyde's room:*  
  
a long silence passes over the gang before Eric speaks up,"...oh look Donna I think I hear Red calling us upstairs".  
  
getting up from her seat Donna pulls Fez and Kelso up too," yeah that's him alright, we'd better go see what he wants before he comes down and kicks our asses".  
  
" ok...I think you two are loosing it Eric cause I didn't hear Red yelling for us..ah!, dammit Fez!. What was that for?".  
  
" for being a dumbass Kelso, it does not take a genius to know that-that was code for ' lets get the hell out here so Hyde can talk to Jackie'...although this is you we're talking about".  
  
turning off the tv Hyde stands up to stretch," man even Fez -a foriegner- knew that Kelso...that's pitiful man", he comments with a laugh, averting his gaze to Donna and Eric," you guys don't have to leave, but thanks for doing so".  
  
Donna places her hand on Hyde's shoulder," don't mention it, good luck Hyde and I'm here along with Eric if you need to talk".  
  
" yeah man what Donna said, oh and you should probably wait a couple minutes...an angry Jackie is never a good thing man. Lets go Kelso".  
  
" oooh no I am not going anywhere!...ok, ok I'm coming Donna let go of my ear".  
  
waiting until his friends all leave Hyde walks over to his bedroom door," can I come in Jackie?".  
  
pulling the covers completely over her head, Jackie tosses her shoe at Hyde's door," no you can not so go away Steven Hyde".  
  
" ok you can't lock me out 'cause its my bedroom that your in Jackie so you can't tell me I can't come in".  
  
" oh really?, well that's funny because I just did so go away Steven".  
  
sighing in exasperation Hyde smirks when he remembers that his door doesn't lock," alright fine you don't wanna let me in then I'll just let myself in", he shrugs as he opens the door," my door doesn't lock...not really the best place to go if you don't wanna see or hear me".  
  
closing her eyes Jackie lays as close as she can against the wall with the covers over her head," just because you got in and its your room doesn't mean that I have to talk or listen to you Steven, I'm taking a nap now so you can talk all you want 'cause I won't be listening".  
  
" that's fine but aren't you hot and sweaty like that?".  
  
" no!, I'm just fine like this Steven".  
  
grinning to himself as he sits on his bed, Hyde watches as Jackie rolls towards him slowly," I thought you weren't talking to me?, what happened to that?".  
  
yanking the covers from over her head Jackie glares up at Hyde," being a smart ass isn't gonna get you back on my good side, what do you want?".  
  
" to apologize for even thinking that you'd actually stoop so low as to use me to get back at Kelso".  
  
" does the word 'duh' come to mind Steven?, first of all you listened to Michael...he's a dumbass!. And second if I were using you to get to Michael why would I come up with stupid excuses to be near you if he weren't there to witness it?!".  
  
shrugging his agreement Hyde glances down at Jackie," your right Kelso is a dumbass and so am I for even considering that there was any truth to what he said Jackie...wait what stupid excuses did you use to get close to me?, you mean you weren't cold yesterday either of those times?".  
  
lowering her gaze Jackie breaks her eye contact with Hyde," no I was...just not as cold as I let you think I was".  
  
" well why would you lie to get close to me though?".  
  
" isn't it obvious why I've been hanging around here every chance I can?, why I'd come here even when I knew the gang or Michael weren't around?. I like being in your company you idiot!".  
  
running his hand through his hair Hyde looks downs at Jackie who now has her back to him," why though?, I'm always mean to you and telling you to go away or leave me alone".  
  
rolling her eyes at Hyde's question Jackie turns around to face him," 'cause I know you never really meant it when you told me or were a jerk to me, and you know its true also, because if it weren't you wouldn't have cared if I were cold...you wouldn't have bothered to listen to me whenever I came to you with problems I had with Michael or anything else to you about..and if you really didn't want me around than YOU wouldn't have gone and kissed me last night Steven Hyde".  
  
" your right and I don't know why I cared or kissed you, you somehow broke the protective guard walls I had to keep anyone from getting too close and as much as I wanna hate you for it...I've been finding it harder and harder to".  
  
" why are you agreeing with me Steven Hyde?,...why can't you for once be honest and not toy with me like this?!".  
  
letting out a long sigh to calm himself and not say something he'll regret Hyde lifts Jackie's chin so their eyes meet," I know that this is hard for you to believe me since I've never really been 'real' honest, but I was being sincere just now as was I last night when I said I wanted whatever that kiss meant to work itself out and see what happens".  
  
caving in Jackie finally looks directly into Hyde's eyes as she slowly rolls toward him again, not stopping herself as she falls near him on his bed this time," your really being honest aren't you?, ...I forgive you for being an idiot then".  
  
" just like that?, its that simple for you?".  
  
" yeah I believe you Steven".  
  
placing his arms around Jackie, Hyde can't help but smirk," no yelling at me?, no interrogating?, no skeptical looks?".  
  
raising a curios eye brow at him, Jackie lays her head on Hyde's stomach," should I have a reason to do any of those things?, I didn't think we were serious enough for me to through a fit like I use to with Michael".  
  
" we're not that serous, I don't know if we ever will be".  
  
" that's cool".  
  
" and your ok with that?".  
  
tracing the outline of Hyde's chest from underneath his shirt, Jackie stares up at him trying her best to be zen like he taught her," whatever".- -  
  
Chapter # 6  
  
* Still in Hyde's room, Five minutes later*  
  
studying Jackie's response and the expression on her face for a few minutes, Hyde shakes his head in bewilderment," your really ok with that?".  
  
nodding her head up and down at him, Jackie lifts her head so her lips meet Hyde's," we're on the same page Steven, I've been hurt too many times by Michael to just jump back into a relationship with someone. I'm not ready to give my heart out again and be vulnerable when it gets crushed, I just want a fling...if it turns into more that's fine then".  
  
"...wow Jackie that was real zen of you, I taught you well my little grasshopper".  
  
" in deed you did, you're a good teacher Steven Hyde".  
  
deepening their kiss Hyde can't help but think how nice Jackie's lips feel," so we're both in agreement that this is just a fling?".  
  
slipping her arms around Hyde's neck Jackie searches his mouth with her tongue curiously," we're both in agreement Steven, this is our way of occupying time when we get bored and no one else is around".  
  
" good to see we're on the same page".....- -  
  
* Jumping forward two and a half months*  
  
" Eric, I have a major problem man. Can we talk?".  
  
" sure Hyde what's up?".  
  
pacing in a circle infront of the couch Hyde runs his fingers through his curly hair," ok you know how Jackie's been hinting for me to take her out for the last week or so?".  
  
" and your always telling her that its just not gonna happen and to forget about it?, yeah I remember...it got annoying".  
  
" exactly, well I took her out tonight just to shut up her up. We were at The Hub and our order was called so I went to go get it and...".  
  
interrupting before Hyde has a chance to finish Eric lets out a sigh of relief," oh thank god!, now maybe she'll quit hinting and nagging you about it...who am I kidding this is Jackie we're talking about".  
  
frowning at his friend Hyde stops pacing and sits down with Eric finally," I wasn't finished yet with the story...anyway so I'm on my way back when I see some jerk attempting to flirt with Jackie and he even had his arm around her!".  
  
" oh well that's nothing new there Hyde guys are always flirting with Jackie...ahh!, ok I'll stop interrupting".  
  
" well when he wouldn't back off and leave...I hit him".  
  
letting what Hyde just said sink in Eric sits up in his seat and faces him," I see...so you got alittle jealous and pummeled a guy, its just a normal reaction to wanna hit someone for flirting with your girlfriend".  
  
shaking his head as he gets up Hyde goes to the freezer, grabbing two ice pops out he tosses one to Eric," that's the thing though, we aren't dating man. We both agreed that this was just a fling when we started whatever it was we started back then, you and I both know commitment just isn't me".  
  
" yeah and I also know that if it were really just a fling then you wouldn't have gotten jealous and punched a guy over Jackie...what was her reaction to this?".  
  
" wouldn't know...I was gone before she could have one".- -  
  
*Forman's basement later on, Jackie comes over*  
  
the guys are all hanging out in the Forman's basement when the upstairs door opens and Jackie walks down," hey Eric can I talk to you about something?, Donna's not home so you're the next best person to come to. Steven isn't here is...on second thought I think I'll just wait for Donna at her house".  
  
getting up from his seat Hyde steps infront of Jackie before she can try to leave," you don't have to leave..I wanna talk with you, come for a drive with me Jackie?".  
  
" why so you can leave me stranded like you did at The Hub this morning?, thanks but no thanks I'll pass Steven".  
  
" ooooh burn!, damn Jackie that was cold".  
  
Eric and Fez both frog Kelso on either arm at the same time," shut up Kelso you moron!".  
  
rubbing his arms on either side of him, Kelso glares at his two friends," ok if either of you dilholes frog me one more time...I am gonna kick so much ass!".  
  
" look Steven I don't know why you pummeled that guy and then took off and I don't care, you don't owe me an explanation I get it. Besides we both agreed that this was just a fling anyway, so if you'll excuse me...".  
  
" no I will not excuse you!...maybe I don't wanna have a fling anymore Jackie".  
  
sighing in irritation Jackie frowns and whirls around to leave from the screen door," whatever Steven it doesn't matter we weren't serious and I knew this day would come anyway, so you can save the whole ' I'm not ready for a commitment' speech 'cause I knew that when we started things and was fine with it ok, so don't waste your breath or my time".  
  
shutting the screen door as jackie goes to walk out Hyde places his free hand on her arm gently," you didn't let me finish, I was gonna say maybe I wanna give having a relationship a try...if you wanna too I mean".  
  
" Eric is Steven high or something?, whats wrong with him?...'cause I know he can't be serious".  
  
" oh he's serious Jackie, and trust me I tried to convince him otherwise but all of my attempts have failed miserably".  
  
" Eric shut up man!," Hyde frowns as he gives Eric an agitated look.  
  
holding his hands up Eric waves them infront of him," ok, alright I'll shut it...I was just trying to lighten things up that's all".  
  
" well your not making this easy for me man!...Jackie will you just come for a ride with me and let me have a chance to try and say what I have to say?".  
  
" ok Steven Hyde, I'll come with you".  
  
" really?, no second thoughts or protests?", asks Hyde taken aback by her response.  
  
" did you want me to protest and give you hell?, 'cause I gladly would", informs Jackie as she lets Hyde lead her outside and into his car.  
  
" no I was just supriced at how quickly you agreed, I didn't think you would".  
  
" well I never thought you were capable of wanting more then a fling so I guess we're even".  
  
pulling the Camino out of the Forman's driveway Hyde glances at Jackie from the corner of his eye," look Jackie when I saw that guy with his arm around you and flirting I got really jealous".  
  
staring out the passenger door window Jackie avoids Hyde's eyes as she tried to make herself stay angry with him so as not to loose her composure," yeah I kinda figured out that much, it doesn't take Einstien to guess that. I'd like to know why the hell you just took off like that though".  
  
" because when I realized the reason I punched that guy was because I got jealous..it really scared the shit out of me Jackie".  
  
" that doesn't mean you bolt out and leave me at The Hub though!".  
  
driving up the path to Point Place hill Hyde puts the car in park and turns it completely off before turning to Jackie," I know and I really am sorry about that but I didn't know why I had gotten jealous so I took off before you could ask...and that's when I went to Eric, to talk and try to sort out what had happened and why".  
  
Jackie shake's Hyde's hand off when he places it on her shoulder," you and I both agreed that this way just a fling that day in your room, I knew that's all it would ever be and said I was ok with that because I didn't wanna push you away. I wasn't ready for another relationship and a fling was better then nothing at all".  
  
" and I could understand why you weren't ready to jump into things, I've seen how much Kelso hurt you all those times he cheated on you and you'd came crying to me...and I secretly wanted to kick his ass for it everytime".  
  
" you did?, why Steven?".  
  
scooting towards Jackie slightly Hyde waits for her reaction before taking her hand in his," because Kelso may be my best friend but he was a real jerk to you sometimes, and that pissed me off".  
  
" wow so Steven Hyde not only has a heart, but also really does care about people despite contrary belief. I should alert the media", mutters Jackie still refusing to meet Hyde's eyes," this could make top headlines".  
  
" dammit Jackie I'm really struggling here and your not helping or making this easy!".  
  
" your right, I'm sorry. I'll shut up now".  
  
closing his eyes briefly Hyde takes a moment to try and sort out his words," Jackie I don't think I just wanna have a fling anymore with you...Eric supricingly helped me realized that maybe I am ready to give having a real relationship a try for once".  
  
tears threatening to fall any second now, Jackie finally meets Hyde's patient eyes," and if I'm still not completely ready to start one?, Steven you were right about how much hurt Michael has caused me and I don't know if I'm ready to put myself out there again yet. Think about what your asking me for one second".  
  
" and you think that I'm really ready to put myself out there either?, Jackie I just told you that I wanted to have a commited relationship instead of a damn fling and I don't even know why!. You and I both know commitment isn't what I'm about for god sake, and it never has been!....you think it was easy for me to do this?. Well it wasn't!".  
  
" I know it wasn't and I admire you for it Steven Hyde".  
  
momentarily dumb founded by Jackie's response, Hyde shakes his head confused," wait what?".  
  
shifting uncomfortably under Hyde's stare Jackie looks up at him nerviously," what?".  
  
" how'd we go from yelling at each other to you admiring me?".  
  
" well actually you were the one doing all the yelling Steven...but that's not important, I admire you for your courage to up open to me like you just did...I know it was difficult for you. But do you think we could be afraid together for alittle while before we start a relationship?".  
  
" that's fine...if you just wanna go back to...", pausing in mid-sentence when he realizes what Jackie has just said, Hyde frowns as he crosses his arms over his chest," would you like to enlighten me on whats just happened?".  
  
smirking for the first time all day Jackie takes Hyde's hand and squeezes it as tightly as she can," well I believe that you asked me out from what I've gathered and I just said that I'd like to ease into that, where'd you get lost at?".  
  
" I know that much smart ass, I mean why the sudden change of decision Jackie?".  
  
" you've really gotta stop questioning me when I agree to things with you...its not very 'Steven Hyde' of you, its out of character even. I changed my decision because of you...if you can put yourself out there like that then I wanna put myself out there for you Steven".  
  
holding Jackie as she scoots into his arms, Hyde places his hand under her chin to lift her gaze to meet his again,"...so was that a yes then?".  
  
rolling her eyes Hyde's question Jackie kisses him on the corner of the mouth," did you want me to say no instead Steven?". - - 


End file.
